She Was Human
by tip of the tongue
Summary: Caroline is just a normal human, with normal human friends, until she's "killed" by Klaus, and learns her normal friends weren't so normal after all. Somewhat AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, my few valuable possessions are completely lacking in the rights for "Vampire Diaries" department.

**Author's note:** So, this is my first fanfic, and btw I'm a HUGE klaroline shipper (I really just love Caroline in general). So constructive criticism and reviews are really welcome. This is going to be AU, because I don't really like chasing after the show's storyline.

**Summary**: Everything in her world was now pre-klaus and post-klaus. In which caroline struggles to find a balance between the monster trying to claw it's way out, and the carefree human she still clings to.

**Chapter 1**

He expected her to scream. Wanted her to scream. Wanted to hear the sound of desperation and pain. Wanted to revel in it, just as he reveled in the taste of her blood. But she didn't scream. Her blonde hair pressed against the brick wall of the dark ally, the empty ally, the forsaken ally. She did not give him the satisfaction of screaming, and it irritated him. It pricked his side as he tried to lose himself in the taste of her; the essence of her.

He wanted her to scream.

**vvvv**

She felt fire course through her veins, felt her life- which had seemed so constant and unending just an hour before (an eternity before), ebb and flow like the tide of a sea she hadn't glimpsed since she was seven. But there was no flow, really; just a retreating shoreline of life, sucked dry by this demon. Draining her. Devouring her. Destroying her.

She managed to speak; to whisper, really. "I know what you are." And she did. Know what he was; not who he was, or what he had done, or who he had killed. But she could imagine. And hope, of course. Hope that her words might surprise him into delaying her slaughter. A slight hope, but what could she say? She was human.

Her slight hope grew credible when he pulled his blood red lips from her ruined neck. "Oh?" he smirked. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing- if you let me go." she gasped out. It was already too late; she could feel her body weakening, knew she was not long for this world. But his smirk grew wider, bolder.

"You're feisty." he said.

"I could use someone like you." he said. He lifted his lips to his wrist- stained red, the color of the dead and dying, the color of violence and depravity, the color of her own blood, dripping down his chin and drying on her dress- oh she had loved this dress...

He lifted his lips to his wrist and bit down hard. He opened he mouth- forcefully, with none of that pretend gentleness- and poured his thick blood down her throat. She gagged and swallowed.

"Well darling, let's have some fun together." he said. He grabs her neck with his unmovable iron hands (now stained her own personal shade of red) and she feels a sharp twist. And then she feels nothing.

**vvvv**

The silken sheets are a sharp contrast to the rough cement walls of the night before. Her sleep filled eyes flutter open, and she takes her sweet time adjusting to this new environment, yawning and stretching like a blue eyed, blonde furred cat. And, for a few precious seconds, she forgets the night before- files it away in a folder labeled "look at later", and focuses on waking up properly.

His chuckle brings her back to the now, and she springs up from her slumbering position, looking wildly around for it's source.

"Rise and shine sweetheart." he says, perched on the edge of her bed. His closeness unnerves her, and she shifts away in response. He smirks- and right away she can tell this is his trademark expression; something about his ease at slipping on the arrogant mask he is displaying, as if it is always in the wings of whatever sick show he is playing, waiting for the cue to appear. It irritates her. "now, what do they call you, darling?"

"You first." she retorts, quick as a breath.

It is just as quickly that she finds herself pinned to the bedpost, one of those iron strong hands wrapped around her neck. His voice stays light and even, his eyes dancing as he replies smoothly, confidently. "My game, my rules."

She tries to hold out on him (she's always been the stubborn type), but she's beginning to see stars (something she had always believed an expression up until they started dancing across her field of vision). She manages to choke out, "Caroline."

Just as quickly as he pinned her (as quickly as he killed her), he relinquishes his grasp on her delicate little neck. "my name is Klaus, and you, my dear, have just joined the winning side of my little war." his moss green eyes twinkle; like he's letting he in on the best of secrets when he adds, "are you hungry yet?" Before Caroline can voice the confusion that traipses freely across her face, the door opens and 3 new faces join her bizarre nightmare of a reality.

The first is a blonde haired girl, with bright blue eyes, and Caroline shudders at the resemblance. The second has darker hair, olive skin, and chocolate eyes. Both look as if they too have woken up to a strange dream; and Caroline begins to identify with them. Then she realizes, with an all too horrible moment of realization, what they are here for.

"No." she manages to say. "No no no NO."

Klaus turns to her and smirks (thereby proving Caroline's earlier hypothesis concerning his facial preferences). "Now's not the time to play the innocent card, sweet Caroline. Drink up."

"NO." Caroline protests once again. "There is no way I'm killing either of them."

The third person who had entered speaks up, his voice deep and sure of itself. Past that observation, Caroline could not focus enough to actually notice any particular characteristics. "perhaps she could complete the transition with a blood bag." he suggests, and Caroline perks up slightly. She knows what she is; instead of killing her, Klaus had turned her for his own amusement. She had really died last night. she feels tears well up in the corners of her eyes at the thought, but wipes them away quickly before Klaus can see them fall. She refuses to give him the satisfaction.

Klaus frowns at the man who had brought the two girls. "If our newest recruit wants to remain undead, she'll have to do as I say. And right now, I'm saying she needs to feed and complete her transition."

Caroline shakes her head vehemently, utterly repulsed by Klaus's words. Or at least, the majority of her mind retreats from his order- but another instinct (a new birthed one? A suppressed one?) wants to do just as he says and sink her sharp teeth Into the jugular of the nearest human. Wants to drown in the sensation of hot thick blood running down her throat. Wants to lick up every last drop of the precious drug. "no..." she repeats, but her voice has lost it's cement stubbornness. And Klaus notices.

"Come on love, it feels divine. Trust me." he says, and beckons to the blonde girl. Like a mute bird, the girl steps forward and perches in his lap. Klaus smirks his sly smile, his grin that says, "I always win", and brushes away the girl's platinum locks from her skin. He traces the girl's jugular and Caroline swallows, trying not to edge closer with every best of the girl's heart she can hear with her vamped up ears.

The blonde girl must be drugged or something, because she has no idea what's going on. Instead of being terrified, she giggles at Klaus's touch and turns to press her lips to his. Klaus laughs but doesn't pull away, instead choosing to return the gesture. He kisses his way down her jaw, down her neck.

She's still moaning when Klaus sinks his fangs into her vein.

Caroline feels a pang of something in her chest; probably because she realizes this must be how it had started for her (try as she might, she still can't recall how she arrived in that alleyway with her new vampire parent). But then Klaus pulls away, his lips shiny with blood, and all Caroline can focus on is not latching on to the girl's other jugular and drinking her dry.

The blood is all she can see. All she can smell. Her heartbeat is so loud Caroline is sure her eardrums will burst soon. She feels herself, as if in a trance, inching towards the girl. "just one taste..." she murmurs. Before she can stop herself, she is picking up where Klaus left off- biting and sucking and draining. And feeding and feeding and feeding away. Something shifts, and she turns to see Klaus has bitten the girl's neck on the side opposite Caroline, and is doing his best to suck her skin like a straw.

The girl's pale body drops to the floor, and Klaus turns towards the brunette, still standing next to the deep voiced man. "Now for that second course."

**vvvv**

**Author's note:** So whaddya think? Now, some of you might have noticed that I totally switched tenses at the beginning. THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS: if you read closely, you'll notice that up until Klaus kills her, it's in past tense, but then the rest of the story is in present. I actually did that by mistake, because try as I might, I always flip tenses around. But then I decided to keep it that way because Caroline's human life is the past for her, and since she's a vampire, time has lost a lot of it's meaning, so it makes sense for her perspective to always be present, even if she's looking back at stuff. If that makes any sense at all. HOWEVER, that is the only verb tense switch there should be, so if you see anymore lemme know and I'll fix them (same with any grammar mistakes).

Please review cuz if I feel like no one's really reading this, I'll probably end up bored and stop. **FAIR WARNING.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My prized possessions are as follows: le ukulele, my super sexy tan boots, and the stuffed elephant I've had since I was a wee child (shout out to ELLIE, love you lots 3 3 3). Note: above list is most definitely TVD FREE, and will most likely stay that way in the near future.

vvvv

Caroline stretches, yawns, and sits up in the silk sheets she has somehow already grown accustomed to. She can't quite recall why, but she does know that she feels amazingly good today; she feels better than a million bucks. But then she opens her eyes and sees the bodies. The glassy eyed bodies.

That's when she stops feeling so great.

"Oh god." She whispers, staring at the two pale as powder girls. "oh god no no no no I didn't-" she breaks off nervously. But she did. She remembers now; how Klaus -her new master it seemed- had coerced her into drinking from the first. But the second girl had needed no prompting. She remembered it all do vividly. Too vividly. How Klaus had brought the second one to her, how they had both drained her together, in some sort of sick, utterly fulfilling ritual.

Her jaunt down memory lane is interrupted by the sound of her bedroom door opening. Caroline looks up hastily, but instead of Klaus it is the deep voiced man from before. "Caroline, right?" he speaks. She nods, trying to draw her eyes back from the bodies. She fails. The man notices her distress, and comments, "I'll have someone take care of those." as if the remnants of two, living, breathing human beings were the equivalent to a couple bags of trash. After a moment she realizes, in his eyes, they probably are.

When Caroline stays silent, he steps closer in an effort to reassure her. "it's pretty frightening at the beginning, but it gets easier. I'm Tyler, by the way."

"I killed them... And I enjoyed it..." she says softly, her horror frozen on her face. "I'm a monster."

Tyler shrugs. "Klaus always says that it's a vampire's right as a superior race to do what they want with lower species. It's kind of like how humans do whatever they want with cows and stuff."

Caroline just stares at him. Noticing her shock, he laughs. "well, ms. Caroline, Klaus wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Caroline's brow furrows in equal parts suspicion and confusion.

"who knows?" Tyler shrugs. "He probably wants you to do something for him. He's really a great guy once you get to know him. Come on, don't want to keep him waiting." He turns and leads the way through the door.

She follows Tyler out of the room somewhat reluctantly, and is not surprised to see the interior of what she has always imagined a millionaire's house would look like (hello, look at the room she's been staying in). There are beautiful paintings lining the hallway, and the carpet is thick and plush under her bare feet. It helps to soften the thud of her footfall that she has become so aware of lately.

On their journey through the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and through 2 more hallways, Caroline takes the time to gather her thoughts. It's clear Tyler worships the ground Klaus stands on; but she's not so sure about her creator. There's the whole, killing her thing, and then the whole making her kill other people thing, but hearing Tyler talk about Klaus makes him seem like a god.

They reached a study lined with drawings and paint supplies. Caroline glances around curiously before her eyes fall on the tan haired vampire. He is seemingly waiting for her or Tyler to speak, but Caroline takes a moment to observe HIM. The first time she had encountered him, she had been preoccupied with not dying. The second time she had been nearly insane with bloodlust (something she was still trying to deal with). Now she could finally get a good look at him.

Slutty Caroline says it first. "god, I would not mind having some personal time with HIM." She thinks. Its true; his tan skin rippled with defined muscles (but none of that body builder stuff- eww thats just too much), and his sandy hair was soft and curly. Then she moves onto his face- God does he have cheekbones...and dimples (Caroline has always been a sucker for dimples).

His smirk brings her back to reality. "you wanted to talk to me?" he asked, trying to sound sullen and not at all like she had just been checking him out. Which she hadn't; shed just been... observing.

"Actually, yes." He glances at Tyler. "Tyler, be a mate and give us some time."

"Sure thing Klaus." Tyler nods and exited quickly. Caroline rolls her eyes. Kiss up.

As the door closes, Klaus motions for Caroline to take the seat across from his desk, which she does. "now, sweetheart." He begins smoothly, and Caroline realizes he's British. Which, naturally, makes him about 10 times more attractive. "let's talk about you."

This surprises her. What could he want to know? "so; why don't we start with how you knew about vampires?"

Oh. That. Caroline swallows. "my mom...well- I accidentally listened in on one of her work phone calls...and she was talking about a vampire attack. I thought it was a joke, or some weird code- she's a police officer. But then I remembered all the animal attacks there have been lately, and when you showed up, it just sort of fit together." She finds herself spilling her guts to Klaus, and then something terrible occurs to her. "you're not going to kill her, right? Because she knows about vampires?"

Klaus laughs at this, but it is a reassuring laugh, and Caroline relaxes. "darling, there are plenty of people who know about vampires, and believe me, I have no need to worry about them."

Caroline finds herself believing this. After all, he radiates confidence. Suddenly, curiosity overtakes her. "how long have you been a vampire?"

Klaus looks at her for a moment before answering. "Over 1000 years. And actually love, I'm most certainly not a vampire."

If Caroline wasn't confused before, she is now. "but...you drank my blood." Klaus nods, with his sly smirk ready to go. "you turned me into a vampire." He nods again. "what the hell are you then?" she asks, exasperated. It has been a confusing day, and it's barely begun.

"Well, sweetheart, I am a vampire. But I am also a werewolf." In demonstration, he bares his teeth, which have suddenly become large and canine. Caroline watches as his eyes changed from green to gold.

"Ok." Caroline shrugs. Klaus gives her a strange look. He seems almost disappointed.

"Ok? That's all I get?" he frowns.

"Well, if there's vampires, then it makes sense for there to be werewolves too." Caroline says bluntly. "I don't really understand the big deal."

Klaus looks irritated, but brushes it off and stands up. "that reminds me; go and pack up."

Caroline is about to remind him that she just got here, and therefor has nothing TO pack, but instead decides on, "wait... where are we going?"

"I need to visit a town not far from here, and I've decided to bring you and Tyler along for the ride." Klaus explains. "you might've heard of it. It's called Mystic Falls."

vvvv

Author's note: sooo how was it?

Ok so I don't think this chapter was as dark as the last one, but that's ok. I think klaus is a pretty contradictory character-; he acts all sweet but turns vicious in an instant if he feels like it. So sometimes you'll get sweet Klaus and sometimes I'll be writing super evil vindictive klaus. It's a coin toss really.

Yeah I brought Tyler in; I just had to, because he's a good supporting character. Also, in this story he never lived in mystic falls, so he doesn't know any of them. And no, Klaus does not know Caroline is from mystic falls, next chapter will probably explain why (it's not a huge deal in the story, just a side note)

P.S. this hasn't really been edited, but I wanted to post it anyways, so I'll probably be making changes later.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yeah I just cleaned my room and I still haven't found the rights to TVD. Guess its just not my day.

Author's note: it's been a while- I've had total writers block and everything I attempted was crappy. Bleh. There's also probably plenty of grammar mistakes/capitalization errors, but you know? I don't give a crap about grammar right now. I'm that tired. Anyways, this chapter is longer than my other ones to make up for it. Read away!

vvvv

Caroline looks around at the bar and groans. "I thought you said we were going to some town...mystic falls." Caroline isn't sure what klaus wants with her hometown, but on some level she knows he can not be trusted. She's noticed the way he looks at her; like she is something white he wants to stain filthy black.

Klaus rolls his eyes in response. "patience is a virtue, love. I find it odd that you haven't heard of Mystic Falls though; it's only a couple dozen miles from where we met."

Caroline tries to keep her voice steady. "it must be pretty small then."

Tyler buys her story. He concedes to her statement with a nod, and takes a sip of his whiskey. But klaus examines her face for a few minutes. "just remember sweetheart," he warns, "if you're lying about anything with me, I have ways to punish you."

Caroline does her best to appear irritated. "there's nothing to lie about." she retorts, and takes a gulp of her martini, ending the matter. She notices that Klaus and Tyler share a look; he gets up and starts walking around to each human in the bar (it's getting late, there's only about a dozen customers and 2 bartenders). Suspicion flashes across her face. "what are you doing...?"

"what I always do when I'm hungry, darling." klaus smirked arrogantly. "eating." Caroline flipped back to see Tyler glancing over and nodding to Klaus. Then she watched as Klaus grabbed a girl near them, pushed her hair aside, and began feeding straight from her neck. Caroline expects the other customers to run screaming from the place, but they keep talking and laughing like normal. WHAT?

"what did you do to them?" Caroline shreiks. Klaus pauses and glares at her, irritated at the interruption.

"just a little compulsion." he shrug. Caroline is even more confused.

"what's that?" she frowned.

"just think of it like hypnosis, but for vampires." Tyler offers. "we can use it on humans, and an original like Klaus can use it on vampires- that's probably how he found you in the first pl-"

"thank you, Tyler." klaus cuts in sharply. His meaning is clear and Tyler ducks his head almos unconsciously. Klaus frowns. "less talking, more feeding. We'll all need our strength." Tyler obediently grabs another loyal customer and starts draining her dry.

But Caroline just sits there. She can feel her fangs aching in her gums, and all she wants to do right now is latch onto the other jugular of Klaus's prey and drink and drink and drink. But she's stronger than that, she decides.

Klaus is not happy when he notices this little detail. He pulls back, his lips wet with blood. "Caroline Caroline Caroline," he sighs. "if you don't find a meal in the next 3 seconds, I will be forced to end your pretty little life." he stands, dropping the body onto the floor (Caroline does her best to ignore the pool of blood already forming). He circles her, and stops just to the side of her. His hand beats a slight pattern on her waist (almost as if he's playing the piano on her body), as he adds, "and believe me, it will be painful."

His voice is like the devil In ear. The problem is there's no angel to counteract his poison words. Caroline knows he will kill everyone in this room; at least if she feeds, her life will be spared, right? After a few precious seconds, she turns to a handsome man in his 20's, probably here to hang out with his friends, one of which klaus has already drained. "wh-what do I do?" she stammers, and klaus rests his hands on her shoulders, leaning over her from behind.

"just look him in the eye and tell him what you want him to do." he murmurs. Caroline can feel herself nodding. She turns to the man.

"hi...I'm Caroline." she starts lamely and hears Klaus stifle a laugh.

"Josh." he smiled warmly.

"ok, josh." Immediately Caroline regrets knowing his name. It was making this a lot worse. "I'm going to bite you, but you're not going to be afraid and it's not going to hurt. Just...enjoy yourself...I guess."

"sure thing Caroline." josh flashes a smile. It's the breaking point for Caroline; he's just too human.

"I CAN'T do this." she says, and closes her eyes, expecting the terrible (she imagines) sensation of having her heart ripped from her body.

But klaus laughs. "josh, why don't you help Caroline out." he tosses him a knife. "cut your wrist." josh nods, and raises the sharp metal blade to his left arm. Crimson blood wells from the cut, and Caroline snaps her eyes open at the smell. She can feel the black veins appearing, and knows her eyes are turning black. Her vision tunnels to include only Josh's arm and the wonderful blood. Far off, she can hear Klaus.

"that's it sweetheart, let the monster take over." he goads.

"I don't-" Caroline starts, but her instincts kick in before she can even finish her thought and she's got her lips pressed to Josh's wrist. But the blood won't come out fast enough. With her newfound speed, Caroline sinks her teeth into his neck, and moans in the bliss the blood gives her.

Suddenly she feels a weird sensation on her neck, then her shoulder. Caroline forces herself to pause in her blood haze and looks up to see Josh...kissing her. She realizes he must have taken the "enjoy yourself" literally. She laughs, and he finds her lips. Caroline kisses back, completely high on blood. She bites his lip, and he grins. "you're feisty... I like it."

Caroline doesn't care that he's under compulsion. She doesn't care that if he weren't, he'd probably be running away screaming. But she does care that he's attractive and currently running his fingers through her hair, his lips leaving smudges of his own blood on her shoulders. She giggles and leans in for another bite at that neck.

The next thing she knows is that she's on the ground and Josh is missing a vital organ. Klaus stands between them, casually licking the blood from his fingertips as he lets Josh's heart fall from his hand. Caroline glares at him. "hey! He was mine!" she protested.

Wait. Did she just say that? Before Caroline could even comprehend the words that had just fallen out of her mouth, klaus kneels down closer to her level, and opens his smug, arrogant mouth. "don't get too attached to prey, dear. Vampires may be sexual creatures, but there is such a thing as control."

Caroline's mouth drops. "look at Tyler!" she protests. Sure enough, the hybrid has 2 female patrons on him and he's taking turns drinking them dry. Klaus shrugs.

"he's a male, darling. We don't want anyone to think you're a...what's the word? Harlotte?" he frowns in pretend concentration.

"did you just call me a slut?" Caroline gapes. "and what you just said was sooo sexist! Besides IF I was a slut we'd be having a completely different conversation right now-" she breaks off as she realizes what her words imply.

Klaus eyes her strangly. "are you admitting you're attracted to me?" he asks, and sure enough, a smirk tugs at his features. Caroline frowns.

"absolutely not!" she protests.

"so you don't find me attractive?" it dawns on Caroline that Klaus is a lot closer than the beginning of this conversation. It also dawns on her that his hand is in his hair, playing with one of her blonde curls.

"I-" Caroline stammers, completely unsure as to how she plans on finishing that particular sentence. Luckily Tyler chooses that second to interrupt their little "moment".

"Klaus, I just got a voice mail from Rebekah. She said that Michael is dead; apparently the doppelgänger and those brothers killed him." he says, holding his phone out for Klaus to read.

"whats a doppelgänger?" Caroline frowns.

"you'll see WHO that is in a few hours, Caroline." klaus says, standing up and holding out his hand. Reluctantly, Caroline grabs it and allows him to help her stand. But Klaus doesn't let go. Instead he pulls her to the car, with Tyler tagging behind like a lost puppy. "were going to Mystic Falls."

vvvv

"ugh, where are we?" Caroline groans when she feels a not so gentle hand shaking her awake. Tyler is the one who answers.

"we just passed Mystic Falls city limits." he says, and removes his hand from Caroline's arm. Caroline peers out the Bentley window, and tries to look bored.

she inwardly applauds her acting when she exclaims, "this place is tiny. BORING." Tyler nods, but Klaus says nothing, one hand on the wheel but clearly not paying attention to their surroundings. Caroline watches him carefully; he seems deep in thought, a past time she hadn't expected of him. "why are we here again?" she asks.

"to collect something important." is all klaus says, and Caroline frowns, stealing another glance out the window.

Standing outside on a street corner is a tall, blonde haired jock. Caroline stifles her gasp of recognition, and slouches down in her seat as fast as she can. Tyler notices of course, and opens his mouth to comment on her strange behavior. But Klaus beats him to it. "something wrong love?" he taunts more than asks...almost as if he knows exactly what is bothering her. Caroline quickly brushes this thought away.

"just cold." she manages to say. Luckily Klaus turns off Main street and takes them away from the town center. They stop in front of a beautiful mansion, secluded in the woods. Caroline whistles as she exits the car. Behind her, Tyler starts unloading The few bags of mystery items Klaus had deemed important enough to bring along for the ride.

Opening the door, klaus beckons for Caroline to enter first. She is surprised by the random act of chivalry but smiles slightly and walks into the luxurious interior of the house. "so what will be the first act of dastardly-ness?" Caroline asks, flopping onto a nearby couch.

"in honor of the death of my dearest father, we will be holding a party." klaus answers straightforward, for once.

"wait- michael was your father?" klaus nods. "Umm...then is the party a funeral or something?"

Klaus smiles that sly grin of his. "of sorts." then he glances behind her and nods.

Before Caroline can turn around, she feels 2 people grab her by her arms and pin her to the wall behind her. She shreiks in pain as the cracking of one of her ribs reaches her ears. "what's going on?" she gasps. Looking to her left and right, she sees 2 unfamiliar men. Their eyes are wolffish like Tyler's and they also share a vampire's fangs. Hybrids.

Klaus steps forward, his own gaze condescending. "I told you there would be punishment of you lied to me, Caroline. And I get the feeling that all your cards aren't on the table."

Caroline avoids eye contact, and tries to break free. No such luck. "really? Hiding behind some wolf-vamp goons? Too afraid to face a baby vampire?"

Perhaps that last bit wasn't really necessary. Klaus grows even angrier, and Caroline starts to envision a thundercloud over his head. But he snaps at the aforementioned goons to GET OUT and LEAVE HER TO ME. Caroline slides down to the floor, and sighs in relief when her rib heals itself.

But before she can really catch her breath (metaphorically, of course), klaus picks her up by her neck and Holds her in the air. Caroline kicks him but he only laughs. "you're a pretty girl," he says. "don't make me break you."

Caroline stops struggling.

"now," klaus begins. "You're going to tell me everything you've been trying to hide since we arrived in this dismal town." Caroline tries to nod, but can't manage it from her position of near strangulation. Klaus sets her down on the couch, takes the seat across from her, and waits.

"I lied about where I live." Caroline blurts out, and then shuts her mouth in horror. Why did she say that? What happened to the shoddy story shed put together over the last 30 seconds?

But klaus just nods. "go on, darling."

Pet names are back, huh. Caroline frowns, but once again she cant stop herself from opening her mouth. "I'm from Mystic Falls. I know you're up to no good, and I thought you might use that for something."

"you thought right." klaus nods absentmindedly. Suddenly a thought occurs to him. "do you know the Salvatore brothers?" he asks cautiously.

"you mean Stefan and Damon? Stefan's dating my friend." Caroline was confused, what did he want with them? They were just normal human beings...

Suddenly it comes back to her. Damon compelling her- using her- biting her. The horror must have shown on her face because Klaus flashes what could have passed for a concerned look (if Caroline didn't know he was a psychopath). "something wrong?"

"Damon...Damon compelled me when I was human." Caroline finds herself saying. Why was she telling him everything? Then it dawned on her. "you're compelling me right now, aren't you?"

Klaus shrugs, but he moves and sits beside her, his arm resting around her waist. "you didn't give me much of a choice sweetheart." he adopts a soothing tone. "what did he do to you?"

"he-he used me and fed on me." Caroline is surprised to feel tears slide down her cheeks, and even more surprised when Klaus pulls her against his chest as comfort.

"Damon Salvatore is part of the reason I'm here love." he explains. "now, I want you to put all that stuff from your mind right now, ok? When this is all over, I promise you'll have whatever revenge you'd like." Caroline nods softly and he continues in his honey tones. "now, do you know who Elena Gilbert is?"

Caroline stiffens slightly. "what do you want with her?" she frowns. Klaus gently runs his hand through her hair.

"calm down love, You're avoiding the question."

"she's my best friend." Caroline murmurs.

"that's good." klaus says. "now, you've been gone for a few days, correct?" Caroline mumbles a yes and he continues. "perfect. Tomorrow I want you to go to school and tell everyone you had the flu. You will come back here straight after unless I tell you otherwise, understand?" he makes eye contact with her once more and she nods reluctantly.

"you're compelling me again." she accuses. He grins.

"smart girl."

"what about my mom?"

"you let me take care of her." when Caroline shoots him a glare, he adds, "I won't damage her." raising his voice, he calls in the hybrids from before. "Gray, Paul, show Caroline her room." he stands and pulls Caroline with him. When she reluctantly walks to the 2 hybrids, klaus adds, "and let the others know she is not to be bothered."

The hybrids nod and walk out the foyer door, Caroline traipsing behind.

vvvv

Authors note: yeah I'm following the plot line somewhat at this point, but it'll branch off pretty soon. I just wanted to tie this story to the show somehow. Anyways, of anything sounded weird or was confusing please tell me in the comments.

It's going to be a little while before I update again because my summer is ridiculously full. I'm writing this on a plane from New York, and tomorrow morning I'm leaving for 10 days on a sweltering road trip for church (I swear Texas gets hotter every year), and THEN I have out of town guests and volunteer work (aren't I do amazing? :P) and a load of other crap going on. Not that I'm complaining, it'll be totally kick ass.

Please Review!


End file.
